


Less Than Human

by universecharm



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Metro City contained dozens of stories that seemed to be entirely separate at first, until you squinted and the lines began to blur and the realization that fate is not a series of rivers, but a shallow ocean, begins to set in.





	Less Than Human

Metro City contained dozens of stories that seemed to be entirely separate at first, until you squinted and the lines began to blur and the realization that fate is not a series of rivers, but a shallow ocean, begins to set in.

There is the story of the infant alien who had _almost_ landed in the luxurious Scott Manor, gently sitting under the Christmas tree, but was knocked off course and sent barreling elsewhere, the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs back for revenge, so it seemed.

Then there was the story of the slightly different alien who had sent his seemingly predestined rival spiraling out of control into a life of involuntary damnation from the rest of the world. How odd, it was, for Sally and Robert Scott, to have found a child that they did not bear or desire under their Christmas tree that morning, back in 1990 before they knew what the creature would become. It was clearly not human, but the Scotts were a religious few, and they believed the creature that had staked claim to their household was some sort of angel.

The Scotts didn’t complain when the child only would eat massive amounts of sweets and junk foods, seeming to get rather ill and sluggish when deprived of them. They didn’t say anything about the infant child already having a full head of hair, and teeth, and full control of his body, despite appearing to only be a few months old at most.

They didn’t say anything when he accidentally killed the small dog they had gotten him at age 5. He had _only wanted to pet it_ , he had said, weeping. But it _barked_ and he got _scared_ and then with a snap, there was no longer a dog in the Scott household.

(Sally had mentioned offhandedly to her husband that she thought that the whole situation was reminiscent of a story she had once read in school, it couldn’t have been his fault, he’s only a child, he doesn’t understand.)

They couldn’t forget that Wayne wasn’t human. From far away, he seemed normal. But up close, it was easy to see just how _wrong_ he looked. He had no pores in his skin, his hair wasn’t soft like a human would have been- it was rough and thick, like an animal. He didn’t have a belly button, which had some… upsetting implications. But to anyone who saw, he was just their sunshine boy, who smiled often and treated everyone so nicely. _Such a good little boy._

When he turned 8, he was allowed to go to public school.

The kids were afraid of him. He set the teachers desk on fire.

So Wayne was pulled out of public school.

As the boy grew, he became less, but also more dangerous. Until he was 11, he was only allowed to have private tutors teaching him, never in a school. He was never to hear about the tragedies of the outside world. Scott manor made him happy.

Wayne Scott learned about the world from tv. Cartoons! He loved cartoons! His favorite show was The Powerpuff Girls. They were like him- weird. Different. And everyone loved them! They stopped the other people who were weird, but bad-weird. They looked mostly human, like Wayne did. So, that was, easily, what separated them from the Bad Guys.

But even the humans sometimes were bad, so Wayne always kept his eye out.

On his first day at Lil’ Gifted, he was stunned at how many people liked spending time with him.

On his second day at Lil’ Gifted, he showed them his powers for the first time.

On his third day at Lil’ Gifted, he met his predestined arch enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr if you'd like to request a drabble!  
> https://colacharm.tumblr.com/


End file.
